Embarrassing Memory
by SubspaceWarrior
Summary: Cross was tasked with a Reclaimer mission in Cauldros. And Cross decided to hire Murderess as a bodyguard out of a whim. As Murderess discovered a new item that she named, she was scheming behind Cross's back on using that item on the blue Reclaimer herself. Rated T for a provocative moment.


**Embarrassing Memory:**

We all had our share of memories that we'd just... rather forget. Well, here's one for me. My name is Cross, and I am a Reclaimer, and a member of Team Elma, one of BLADE's most elitest teams. I was trained to appreciate whoever I would work with. Their efforts and mine together can get me much more farther than I ever could on my own. I've come to respect my allies. Even the ones who are jerks.

Now, one day, I was tasked with a Reclaimer mission in Cauldros. On an island called "Far Isle of Tzu'o". However, even though the Ganglion members near the piece of the White Whale in question are weak, I was told they may try to bring a strong reinforcement. Not to mention, Cauldros itself is just crawling with Ganglion troops. Therefore, I needed a bodyguard. And I decided, on a whim, that my bodyguard would be Murderess, a shady Curator who betrayed me and Irina on our first mission, but was more than willing to work with me again so long as I pay her a good amount of money.

"You want me to bodyguard you on your way to Cauldros?" Murderess asked.

"Yes. All for a Reclaimer mission on Far Isle of Tzu'o. An island northwest of Cauldros." I stated.

"This job better pay, then. And I promise not to betray you like I did on our first mission together." Murderess requested.

"Don't worry, you can take as much money as you like. ...I'm financially full at the moment anyway." I stated.

"Then you got yourself a deal. I'll grab some beam weaponry, then I'll meet up with you at BLADE Barracks." Murderess stated.

After a bit, we got our Skells ready. My Skell is called "Blue Cross", while Murderess's Skell is called "Dark Death". It was a black Skell with purple accents. I came up with the name "Dark Death" on the spot, believing that Murderess was the type who likes to intimidate her enemies. That's probably why she calls herself the Murderess. Needless to say, she liked the name "Dark Death", as it fits her style very much. Sometimes, I can even hear her laughing as she attacks her foes.

Because Lin was still in the progress of working on her Skell Flight Module project, we had to travel by water. I led the way, and because the Far Isle of Tzu'o was northwest of Cauldros, we had to travel west of Sylvalum, staying away from some indigens nearby, as they're way too strong for us. I wanted to inspect the weather of Cauldros before we drop off. Surprisingly enough, the weather's clear. It's not often Cauldros has clear weather. After all, Sylvalum never has clear weather. As we were about to climb up the isle, I noticed there was an area for a data probe waiting to be planted.

If I had hired a Pathfinder to come with me, whether it would be Lao or HB, I would've let them do their Pathfinder mojo. However, because I never thought to hire either of them, I decided to plant the Data Probe there.

"There. Now the Prospectors can take a look at it in the future. It'll also serve as a beacon for sea-travellers." I said with a smile. But when I turned around, I noticed that Murderess was carrying some... bizarre object. "Umm... Murderess? What's that in your hand?" I asked.

"Oh, this? It's a curious object that I've found. A cylindrical rod with a complex dimpled surface. It looks like a key, but I'm thinking of ways to pummel people with it." Murderess responded.

I was thinking for a moment, but then I realised... "Oh, right. You're a Curator." I said.

"What? What division did you think I was on? Interceptors? Harriers?" Murderess questioned me.

"Oh, uh, no, um... Never mind. I'm glad you fulfilled your Curator mission, Murderess. But we got to find that piece of the White Whale." I insisted.

"But I haven't even thought of a name for this yet." Murderess stated.

"The name can wait until after the Reclaimer mission is over. Now put the thing away and follow me." I ordered. Murderess sighed, as she reluctantly put the thing in her pocket. "Now, the White Whale piece isn't near this data probe area. It must be somewhere on the mountain itself. Now, we might as well go to that side." I was referring to the opposite side of the isle that we're on.

"And you're saying we're to swim there?" Murderess asked.

"We can't just go in all guns blazing. Sure, these Ganglion troops are weak, but we musn't drop our guard. So, please, don't get careless." I requested.

I had my Beam Gatling Gun and Beam Shield ready, while Murderess readied her Beam Psycho Launchers and Physical Dual Swords. Then I started swimming to the rocky shore of the island, with Murderess behind me. Little did I know that Murderess was scheming something behind me. "I think I'll call this item... the Rod of Brutality +10. And I'll test it... on your sorry butt, Cross. ...Ooh, this'll be interesting." Murderess thought with a smirk on her face.

Eventually, as we were arriving on dry land on the opposite side of the island, we spotted a Marnuck. Marnucks are very loyal to the Ganglion, and are serving as common grunts. This one looked like he was waiting for a fight. "What say we bring it down? Can't let those jerks interfere with your precious Reclaimer mission." Murderess mockingly suggested. I gave Murderess a stern look before agreeing with her overall suggestion.

"May as well." I said before I pulled out my Gatling Gun, while Murderess pulled out her Psycho Launchers. "Open fire! Now!" I yelled.

As Murderess and I started firing on the Marnuck, he was yelling "Why?!" in such an angry tone.

"I'll cover you!" Murderess yelled as she was using Shooting Star, where she zooms forward while firing a powerful shot. As the Marnuck looked like he was going to retaliate against Murderess, I quickly swapped my Gatling Gun for a Shield.

"Trash Talk!" I whacked the ground with my shield, and it was enough to direct the Marnuck's attention away from Murderess and towards me. "Killing Machine!" Murderess yelled as she started glowing an aura. Afterwards, she ordered me "This power! Use an aura!"

I decided to use Iron Prison, an aura art that began when I whacked the ground with my shield again. "I'm all set! Let's do this!"

Murderess then used "Side Slash!" on the Marnuck's side. But as the Marnuck as about to whack me, I decided to use the opportunity.

"Wild Down!" I yelled as I swung my shield at the Marnuck's legs. And surely, the Marnuck was toppled.

"I knocked them over! Let's put the boot in!" I ordered Murderess.

"Gonna rip 'em apart." Murderess said as she used Seventh Edge, a rising spin attack.

"What?!" the Marnuck yelled before he died. "Is it over? I haven't even finished rolling up my sleeves." I said as I put my shield away.

"I know, right? I've got loads more whooping I need to dish out." Murderess agreed.

"Now, let's focus on the mission." I said. As I looked, it didn't take my long to find the White Whale piece. However, it was guarded by another Marnuck, and a Puge. Puges are humanoid machines that also work for the Ganglion. "I think now's our chance." I suggested.

After a combo of Bulletstorm and Stellar Ray, it didn't take too long to get rid of the two enemies. However, before I had the chance to inspect the White Whale piece, I felt something slap me on my butt really hard. "...Ow! What was that?" I asked in pain. When I turned around, Murderess had a smirk of shameless guilt on her face. "Did you... Did you just spank me?" I asked.

"But of course. And with the Rod of Brutality +10, no less." Murderess shamelessly said.

"Rod of Brutality +10? ...Wait, that object you found earlier? You spanked me? With that thing?" I asked in confusion.

"Of course. I was thinking of testing this on someone. And there's no one else in the vicinity... than you." Murderess shamelessly stated.

"Murderess... What did you say about not betraying me again?" I asked rather angrily.

But before I got my answer, Murderess sat down, grabbed my arm, and placed me on her legs, with my rear end in the air. "Aww... Who's a naughty wittle Weclaimer girl for questioning my intentions?" Murderess jokingly asked. And then, she spanked me really hard again!

"Ow! Murderess! What the heck are you doing?!" I yelled in question. But Murderess only continued to spank me as I continued to react in pain. As I was yelling in pain from Murderess spanking me with the Rod of Brutality +10, Murderess giggled every now and then. It may have been fun for Murderess, but it was certainly no fun for me.

After Murderess spanked me once more, I finally escaped from Murderess's grip, causing her to whip the air instead. "Enough is enough, Murderess! When we return to NLA, I'll inform Eleonora about your actions, and you won't be getting ANY reward! And I'll see to it that this "Rod of Brutality +10" of yours is destroyed, too." I angrily declared.

"Oh, please. No need to get all angry. Just wanted to have some fun. How about this? If I gave you half the reward money, will you promise not to tell Eleonora? Or any of the higher ups of BLADE?" Murderess asked me. I was just shocked that Murderess came up with a counter to my declaration. She's... trying to bribe me.

"Nngh... I suppose. But how am I supposed to explain my... injury?" I asked.

"Just tell them you tripped and hit your keister really, really hard. And that I had nothing to do with this. I'll mention the Rod of Brutality +10 another time." Murderess suggested.

"Nngh... Fine. Now, I better do the mission before we do anything else." I said before I turned to the White Whale piece. After some thorough analysis, my scanning was complete. It contained plenty of data probes and some valuable information. However, it didn't contain any information about my past. But I refused to let that bring me down. There's got to be some source of my memories here on Mira. In the meantime, though...

"Nngh... Mission accomplished. So lead the way back to your Skell. I'll be with you in a bit." I ordered.

"Gladly." Murderess said with a smile. She put her Rod of Brutality +10 in her pocket before heading back to her Skell. As I saw Murderess running along, I grabbed my butt, and boy, did it hurt like heck.

"Dang it, Murderess. Why did you have to go and whip me with that thing? Now I'm going to have to spend a week with a sore, purple butt. Thanks a lot." I thought as I was moaning in pain. Moving was a pain for me, but I eventually made it back to my Skell. But sitting in the Skell's cockpit view was a pain of its own. Just goes to show that Murderess spanked me so hard so many times.

When I returned to NLA, I told Eleonora that the mission was a success. However, I told her to tell Commander Vandham that I need some time off due to an injury I sustained throughout the mission. And that Murderess decided to give me half of the total reward money. I felt tempted to tell the truth, but Murderess was just watching me the whole time. Not to mention, I would've been more embarrassed than I already am. ...Just telling this whole story has me embarrassed as it is. So, I'm going to bluntly state that this is where my story ends. (Oh, gods, I am so embarrassed...)


End file.
